Lazos en la oscuridad
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Acechados por las sombras, condenados al sufrimiento eterno. Unidos por una maldición, atrapados en la oscuridad. Juntos aunque no quisieran, viviendo el mismo dolor, el mismo tiempo.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**La idea original de éste One-Shot era muy distinta a como terminó desarrollándose, no es algo que pueda controlar cuando comienzo a escribir. Sin embargo, espero que sea de su agrado. Es el primer Dramione, o intento de Dramione, que publico, así que léanlo y déjenme su valiosa opinión.**

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p>...<strong>:::LAZOS EN LA OSCURIDAD:::…<strong>

Todas las noches era lo mismo; todas las noches desde aquel maldito día era lo mismo… y ya estaba cansada. Ya su cuerpo y su mente estaban llegando al límite, pronto no lo soportaría más y se rendiría. Lo dejaría todo.

Desde aquel día en el que Bellatrix Lestrage le grabó en su antebrazo izquierdo las palabras _"Sangre Sucia", _todas las noches, desde que se quedaba dormida hasta que se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol, revivía ese momento una y otra vez. Cuando cerraba los ojos, las sombras que habitaban en la oscuridad venían por ella y se la llevaban, la transportaban a aquel momento, a aquel sufrimiento, a aquel dolor; encerrándola en ese espacio de tiempo sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para escapar, solo esperar por el amanecer.

Bellatrix la había condenado a las sombras, al sufrimiento eterno. Ella podía sentir como las sombras la perseguían a quiera que fuese, acechándola, esperando un descuido suyo para atraparla y llevársela. Sentía sus presencias, sentía sus miradas, sentía sus ansias. No la dejaban sola en ningún momento, recordándole perennemente su destino.

Ahora, seis meses después de aquel fatídico día, viviendo lo mismo noche tras noche y día tras día, ya se había resignado a lo que le tocaba, a dejarse llevar por las sombras, a revivir aquel dolor y a despertarse con la herida de su antebrazo abierta y sangrando. Al principio había pasado un par de noches sin dormir, temiendo cerrar sus ojos; luego, había optado por las pociones para dormir sin soñar y los hechizos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que sin importar lo que hiciera, las sombras de la llevarían inevitablemente.

Lo único que la ayudaba a sobrellevar todo ese martirio eran los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Esos ojos que todas las noches la miraban mientras Bellatrix la torturaba, esos ojos que le transmitían tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, que no era capaz de descifrarlos todos. Esos ojos grises que durante la noche era acero y durante el día plata líquida. Esos ojos que no dejaban de observarla y que la perseguían igual que las sombras. Esos ojos… esos ojos eran los que la mantenían cuerda, los que la hacían creer que podía salir de todo aquello, que había algo que podía salvarla. Esos ojos eran su luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Y ella sabía que él sabía, porque lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban en algún pasillo, o cuando sus miradas chocaban accidentalmente. Él lo sabía y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar, porque no era uno, sino dos; porque él también estaba bajo aquella maldición haciéndole compañía, sufriendo con ella.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento frío de la noche la envolviera, esperanzada de que pudiera llevarse todo su sufrimiento y le devolviera la paz que ella tanto anhelaba. No había luna en el cielo, pero las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, haciéndola sentir protegida y acompañada.

—Granger —susurró una sedosa voz a su espalda, una voz que ella conocía muy bien. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba.

—Malfoy —respondió ella a modo de saludo.

Sin hacer el menos ruido, el rubio se adentró en la torres de astronomía y sentó en el muro, del lado contrario al que se encontraba Hermione. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, ambos con los ojos cerrados, ambos pensando. Ahora estaban conectados, de una forma muy macabra estaban unidos aunque no quisieran. Lo sabían, lo sentían.

—La noche que murió Dumbledore tampoco había luna, era una noche muy parecida a ésta. Calmada, fría, pesada. Al menos para mí, imagino que para ti debió haber sido muy distinta.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar las palabras de la castaña. Ese no era precisamente su tema favorito.

—¿Cómo fue para ti, Malfoy? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin esperar una respuesta de vuelta, ella sabía de antemano que él no le respondería.

El aludido abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Ella estaba apoyada en el muro, de frente al bosque prohibido, el viento le alborotaba el cabello y hacía ondear sus rizos y su ropa; no llevaba abrigo, ni guantes, nada que la protegiera del frío. Su corbata estaba desanudada y su camisa por fuera de su falda. Se veía descuidada y muy cansada, agotada; esa fuerza y esa determinación que siempre detestó ya no emanaba de ella. Se estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Él lo sabía, los dos lo sabían; ella ya no era la misma y él tampoco.

—¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué no haces nada? —le gritó desesperada, volteándose bruscamente y mirándolo con reproche. Draco le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, primero por el abrupto cambió de actitud en la castaña, y segundo porque por primera vez en lo que llevaban conociéndose, ella lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. —¿Dime, por qué?

Acercándose a ella muy lentamente, con su porte elegante y orgulloso de siempre, se paró a dos centímetros de su rostro, atravesándola con la mirada.

—Porque me encanta como te ves de rojo, pero no cualquier rojo —hizo una pausa para acercarse a su oído—, sólo el rojo sangre. Ese es el que te luce. —Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios antes de rozar levemente su cuello. —Sí, definitivamente el rojo sangre es el mejor para ti, combina con tus ojos y tu piel.

De un solo empujón, Hermione apartó al rubio de su cuerpo antes de mirarlo enojada. —¡Eres un maldito enfermo, Malfoy! —le gritó.

—¿Ya dejé de ser "Draco"? Lástima, debo admitir que mi nombre se escucha bien en tus labios.

Como respuesta, Hermione comenzó a repartir golpes por todo el pecho del rubio, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, tratando de descargar toda su rabia y frustración. Con un mínimo de esfuerzo, Draco detuvo sus puños, pero ella en ningún momento dejó de gritarle que era un enfermo.

—¡Cálmate, Hermione! —le gritó, haciendo que ella parara en seco y él sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Era extraño pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Por qué, Draco? —repitió ella con la vista en el piso y los ojos vacíos. —¿Por qué no podemos salvarnos?

—Tú, mejor que yo, conoces la respuesta. —Hermione alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos grises que tantos sentimientos querían transmitirle. —Tú, mejor que yo, sabes qué es lo único que puede derrotar a la magia negra.

—Sólo el amor la puede vencer —afirmó.

—Exacto. Y ni tú, ni yo, poseemos esa magia.

—Pero Ron…

—¿De verdad crees que el amor que supuestamente ustedes se tienen es lo suficientemente fuerte o verdadero? —preguntó con desagrado, como si estuviese escupiendo veneno. —De ser así, ¿de verdad crees que estarías aquí, que estarías así? No me decepciones, sabelotodo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, estáticos, sólo mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Hermione, con algo de duda, trató de acariciar la mejilla de Draco. Sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento, él movió su rostro y se apartó de ella.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, Granger, esa atribución no te corresponde.

—¿Ya dejé de ser "Hermione"? —le preguntó dolida, citando sus palabras. —Pensé que habíamos avanzado.

Un viento helado lo envolvió a ambos y enseguida sintieron como las sombras comenzaban a moverse, reclamando lo que les pertenecía, listas para cumplir con su misión.

Dando un paso atrás, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos —Te veré dentro de un rato, Malfoy. —El rubio asintió y ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la torre, se detuvo y pronunció —Tus ojos me mantienen cuerda, Draco. Cuando Bellatrix me torture, no los cierres, por favor.

Draco se mantuvo impasible mientras observaba como la castaña desaparecía de su vista, con un caminar pesado y lento, como quien lleva un gran peso a cuesta que apenas lo deja avanzar. Suspiró para sí mismo antes de comenzar a caminar él también y marcharse de allí.

Al igual que ella, él también estaba cansado, también estaba dolido, también estaba desesperado. Verla cada noche llorar, gritar y retorcerse, sin poder hacer nada, definitivamente no era algo que le gustase. Aunque lo que había dicho antes era verdad, el rojo sangre le quedaba muy bien. Soltó una risa sarcástica ante sus propios pensamientos, ¿quién diría que alguna vez él llegaría a pesar eso? Había cambiado, lo sabía, aunque no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no ese cambio. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que sí estaba seguro, no le gustaba para nada el cambio que se estaba dando en Hermione, ya prácticamente no quedaba nada de la persona que él conoció y molestó durante 7 años. Su tía había hecho un buen trabajo, estaba destruyéndola aún después de muerta.

Varias sombras pasaron por su lado y él soltó un gruñido, ellas estaban ansiosas por tenerlo entre sus manos de nuevo. Esas cosas representaban al mal mismo y no era para nada agradable sentir su presencia todo el maldito tiempo. Era una mierda. Una mierda que aparentemente tendría que aguantarse por el resto de su vida.

A veces se preguntaba si siempre sería lo mismo, si siempre revivirían el mismo momento o llegando un punto, las cosas cambiarían y sería a él a quien le tocaría aguantarse la tortura y a Granger mirar. Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar a quien torturaran, ellos estarían por siempre atrapados.

Unidos por las sombras.

Atrapados en la oscuridad.

Siempre.

—**FIN—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>En lo personal, creo que el Fic me quedó un poco ¿bipolar? No sé, ¿cómo lo clasificarían ustedes? ¿Bueno, malo, raro, bipolar, extraño, dark, loco?<p>

Como no he podido actualizar _"Se acabó el tiempo_" y además estaré 4 días ausente, este OS va para uds: **Bibi, Javy, Coniwii, Ana, Pau**… Espero que les guste ^-^

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Story" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
